Damage Type
dealing White Damage]] Damage Type is the classification of the harm that an Abnormality or Employee's weapon can afflict to employees and other Abnormalities. Damage can be dealt mostly by Abnormalities when failing at work and while breaching. All types of damage can decrease or deplete one or both of the Health and Sanity gauges of the employees. In Abnormalities, however, all damage will cause it to decrease their Health Bar. Abnormalities have a defined type of damage while in containment and might change when breaching or using their abilities. Employees' Damage Type depends on their current E.G.O. Weapon being used. Defenses can reduce or increase the amount of certain damage types received by a multiplier. In Abnormalities, only those who breach or create minions have defenses, which might be defined in their Escape Information section, and might change with their abilities or forms. In employees, the defenses depend on their E.G.O. Suit being worn. The Damage Type of Abnormalities are hidden until the Basic Information section of their Details is unlocked. The Damage Types are classified into 4 types, identifiable by their colors: * RED: Decrease Health Points. * WHITE: Decrease Sanity Points ( Health Points in Abnormalities). * BLACK: Decrease Health and Sanity Points ( Health Points only in Abnormalities). * PALE: Decrease Health Points by a percentage of the employee's Max HP. Against Abnormalities, it deals a specific amount. When inflicting damage to a target, the Risk Level of the attacker will be put against the Risk Level of the target, determining the attacks effectiveness. If the Attacker has a higher Weapon Grade/Risk Level, the damage will be increased by a percentage. If the Target of the Attack has higher Suit Grade/Risk Level, the damage will decrease by a percentage. The defenses of the target apply after this calculation. RED RED Damage Type involves Physical Trauma, which will decrease Health Points, decreasing the Health gauge of employees and the Health Bar of Abnormalities upon hit. When the Health gauge of an employee is depleted, they will Die. When the Health Bar of an Abnormality is depleted, it will be defeated/suppressed and returned back to its containment room. The Abnormalities that deal Red Damage in containment are: WHITE WHITE Damage Type involves Psychological Trauma or Effects, which will decrease Sanity Points, decreasing the Sanity gauge of the employees, that when depleted will make them Panic. In Abnormalities, their Health Bar is decreased instead. When using White Damage on panicked employees, it will recover their Sanity gauge instead and once it's full, the employee will turn back to Normal. This only works when employees suppress a panicking employee, not by Abnormalities or other panicked employees. The Abnormalities that deal White Damage in containment are: BLACK BLACK Damage Type involves compound damage to both body and mind, which will decrease both Health and Sanity Points. This damage is a fixed amount dealt to both gauges against employees and defenses against Black Damage will work, Red Damage and White Damage defenses will not work individually. Against Abnormalities, this damage will decrease their Health Bar. Employees suppressing a panicked employee with Black Damage will recover their Sanity Gauge but still deal damage to their Health Gauge. The Abnormalities that deal Black Damage in containment are: PALE '''PALE '''Damage Type involves direct damage to one's soul, which decreases the HP of the target except that it will subtract according to a percentage of the employee's Max HP with each attack. This type works as a fixed amount instead against Abnormalities and Ordeals. The Abnormalities that deal Pale Damage are: Trivia * Don't Touch Me doesn't deal/have any assigned Damage Type due to its ability, making it unable to be worked. * Flesh Idol is the only one so far that can deal all types of damage. Apocalypse Bird's Weapon, Twilight, and The Queen of Hatred's Weapon, In the Name of Love and Hate, are the only weapons that can deal all types of damage. * Apocalypse Bird's Damage Type is Black, but is never contained so employees can't work with it. Actually, its Basic Information along its preferences are taken from Fragment of the Universe. * Each of the damage types is the same color of one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. ** WHITE for the white horse of Conquest. ** RED for the red horse of War. ** BLACK for the black horse of Famine. ** PALE for the pale horse of Death. Category:Game Mechanics